


Let's Get Physical

by ascatman



Series: Nurse Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: Steve decides to get his CNA after school and somehow winds up snagging a last minute job as the school nurse on physical day. Dustin has a secret fear of physicals and Steve helps him work through it, breaking a few medical malpractice laws in the process.





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Dustin is underage in this, though I left his actual age vague, so feel free to use your imagination to keep the age range in your comfort zone.
> 
> I don't claim to be an expert on actual prostate exams or CNA rules and regulations, I just wanted to write some self indulgent medical kink garbage lmao. Please don't come at me for getting medical information wrong, though constructive criticism is always allowed and appreciated!

Dustin did not care for physicals. In fact, as a general rule, he tended to dislike doctors entirely. Having a stranger ask you to strip down to poke you in all your soft spots and occasionally shove needles in you? No thanks. So of course when the school made the dreaded announcement that mandatory physicals were about to happen, Dustin was not happy. He grumbled and complained to his friends the entire morning, then all through lunch, until they were finally starting to take small groups of students at a time.

It was just his luck that he wound up separated from his friend group, considering they decided to go by last names. Though through some stroke of sheer luck, he had at least managed to be the last person in line, not that he expected any of the kids in front of him to come out and tell him what to expect, considering he rarely spoke to them. He spent his time rubbing at his face, twiddling his thumbs, just doing anything but thinking about what was waiting for him on the other side of the nurse's office door. Would it be some crotchety old lady with sharp jabbing nails? Maybe some creepy older dude with that kind of mustache that just screamed “I like hanging around parks despite not having kids”. As the line drew closer and closer to the door, he realized that he was about to find out. Might as well get it over with.

“Next!” came the shout from inside the room, just after the last kid walked out. Shit, he looked worse for wear, with his head hanging down and a scowl on his face. That did not bode well.

Dustin swallowed, not even registering the familiar tone of the voice until he'd stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. No fucking way.

“ _Steve?_ ” Steve's eyes were just as wide as Dustin's when he caught sight of him. He looked to be thinking exactly the same thing.

“Uh,” Steve said eloquently.

“Uhhh,” Dustin replied, then quickly picked up his jaw from where he was sure it had hit the floor, and yanked the door shut behind him.

Steve was dressed in blue scrubs with little basketballs on them, like he thought it made him cute or something. He held a clipboard in his hands and wore a fancy little name badge that was clipped to his pocket on one of those retractable string clips. Dustin's first move was to stride up to Steve and grab it, pulling the name tag out as far as the line would reach so he could hold it up to his face.

“Nurse Harrington, huh?” He snorted, releasing his hold so that the thing snapped back to Steve's chest sharp enough to elicit a surprised yelp from him.

Steve huffed, rubbing at the spot on his chest where it had hit, a pout on his face. “You knew I was getting my CNA. It pays good and it was like, not even a whole year of classes.”

“Uh, yeah, but I didn't think you were gonna get a job at _school_ doing _physicals on kids_! Why didn't you tell me?” Dustin actually sounded a little offended that Steve hadn't thought to bring up this important topic to him the last time they'd hung out. 

With a frown, Steve set his clipboard on the counter, then turned back to Dustin, leaning against it casually. “Look, they literally called me this morning and asked if I'd come do this. I guess they were short staffed enough to take someone fresh out of school.” He caught the skeptical look on Dustin's face and crossed his arms. “I know what I'm doing, okay? Don't give me that look.”

The look Dustin was giving him softened just a bit, and he finally wound up letting out a little sigh of relief. “Okay great, so you can just make some shit up and say I'm healthy and I'll be on my way.”

“I can't just forge an official medical document, Dustin! I _just_ got this job, I can't lose it. They might actually hire me for more than a temp thing if I prove I can handle this.”

“Come on, cut a guy some slack, Steve! I'm not gonna tell on you!” Dustin's voice rose a little higher as he felt his cheeks getting hot. Hopefully Steve wouldn't notice.

Judging by the knowing way that Steve was smirking, he absolutely did. “Dustin. Are you afraid of doctors?”

Dustin's face grew even hotter, until he was sure he was burning with humiliation. “You aren't a doctor,” he shot back, though it lacked any real venom. Steve wasn't saying anything and that was somehow _worse_ , because he still had that stupid smirk on his face and Dustin knew there was no hiding it. He sucked at hiding things from Steve.

“Okay, fine. I don't like doctors or nurses. I hate getting checkups and I _hate_ school physicals.” When he was done talking, he tugged his cap down lower like it would hide his face. He didn't want to see it when Steve laughed at him for having such a stupid fear. 

Except the laughter never came. Instead, Dustin felt a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently like Steve knew to do when Dustin was upset. Steve's free hand tipped Dustin's cap back up gently and when he looked up to meet his friend's eyes, he saw a well meaning smile on his face. “You trust me, don't you?” asked Steve, and Dustin drew his bottom lip between his teeth before giving a little nod.

Steve gave his shoulder another squeeze, as if to reassure him. “Good. There's no needles or anything like that, okay? Just routine, boring shit. Same stuff all of us have to get done. I'll talk you through it, just try to chill out.”

Dustin took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes briefly while he focused on trying to relax. When he opened them again, he gave Steve a small smile, still a little unsure, but feeling somewhat better. Of course Steve wouldn't hurt him. “Lemme guess, I have to strip down so you can jab me in the sides and shit.”

Steve snorted, giving Dustin a nudge toward the paper-covered exam table. “You and your friends commandeered my pool all damn summer, it's nothing I haven't seen already.”

“Commandeered. That's a pretty big word, Steve. Maybe they _did_ teach you something at your fancy nursing school after all.” Dustin's teasing words were met with a scowl that he only partially saw as he yanked off his shirt, precious hat already placed on the table for easy access if he needed it later.

“You better watch it, Henderson. I know all the worst places to jab with my fingers.”

A dramatic gasp. “Nurse Harrington! Are you threatening a _student_? I might have to report this to someone.”

“Oh my god, just sit on the table and shut up.” There was still a warm undertone to Steve's voice as he crossed his arms and waited for Dustin to strip down to his boxers and get his ass on the table. He had a feeling that injecting some of their usual banter would help ease the situation, or at least that was how Dustin perceived it. Steve really was a good guy.

Once Dustin was up on the table, Steve gave his knee an affectionate pat, then pulled his stethoscope up into his ears. Dustin's face pinched up in anticipation of the cold metal, so when nothing touched him, he opened his eyes to find Steve holding the metal disk to his palm, clearly warming it up for him. That made something in Dustin's chest do a little flip. Steve was really going to make this go as smoothly as possible to help ease his fears. Suddenly his admiration for the man was soaring higher than ever.

When the stethoscope touched his chest, it was warm—a little warmer than his flushed skin—and when Steve asked him to take a deep breath, he did so without shaking.

“Your heart's _pounding_ , Dustin. Relax.”

Was his heart really pounding that hard? He wasn't even scared or nervous anymore. Maybe it was the close proximity of someone he was quickly growing more and more attached to. It wasn't like _that_ though. And then the warm metal moved to his back and Steve braced a hand on the center of his chest, and Dustin was suddenly thrown headfirst into an emotion that he wasn't quite sure how to classify. Teenage hormones, right? That was all it was, just a teen reacting totally normally to being touched by someone he was close to. Never mind that he didn't get this way when his other friends touched him.

“Man, I know this is freaky for you and all, but I still need you to breathe. Don't check out on me just yet.”

Right, breathing. Deep breath in. Slow breath out. Move stethoscope. Repeat.

When Steve finally pulled away, he looked pleased, a genuine smile on his face. “Everything sounds normal. You okay?”

Dustin nodded, knowing he probably looked so red. Steve didn't mention it though, just sat the stethoscope down and jotted some notes on his clipboard.

The rest of the exam was pretty standard, nothing Dustin hadn't had done before. Except this time it was _Steve_ instead of some random doctor or nurse who had no reason to _really_ care about his feelings. He nearly kicked Steve in the face when his reflexes were tested, and he snort-laughed like a massive idiot when Steve jabbed him in the side for it.

Like this, he could just pretend they were two friends fucking around, playing a dumb game together. The only difference was that the strange feeling in his chest wasn't going away like he'd thought it would. It seemed like a physical thing that had taken up residence somewhere beneath his ribcage, a thing that refused to leave and demanded attention by knocking on his heart any time Steve touched him.

It came as both a small disappointment and a massive relief when Steve got to the end of the tests. Dustin would be glad to get out of there and maybe find a quiet place in school to think really hard about what this thing in his chest was, and whether or not there was anything to be done about it. 

However, when he went to hop down from the table, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, where Steve gave him that same reassuring squeeze as before. There was something different about this one though, and Dustin swallowed before looking up to meet Steve's gaze. His smile had formed into a tight line, and Dustin really didn't like the look of it.

“Uh, Steve. I'm not so into that look you're giving me.” Had Steve lied about the needles to try to power through everything else? Was he about to tell Dustin that he had some disease or something based on his tests?

“Look, I didn't lie to you,” he started, as though reading Dustin's mind, “we're just doing normal tests that everyone has to go through. I just… didn't want you freaking out on me if I told you before we started.”

None of what Steve was saying was helping to reassure him at all. Dustin's face was starting to go pale, breath coming a little faster. “Spit it out then, jesus, Steve! You're really not doing a good job of helping me out here!”

Steve almost seemed taken aback by the reaction, like he'd just expected his cryptic answers to be enough for Dustin. He quickly held up his hands in surrender and took a step back, as though he thought Dustin might try kicking him again. “Okay, okay! It's not that bad, I promise. Listen, a few people around town have had cancer scares since all that weird shit went down. I dunno if it's related, but the school just wanted us to start implementing uh, prostate exams. Just to be safe. You uh, know what that is, right.” There was an unspoken “Please don't make me explain it” that hung in the air.

Almost immediately, the color was back in Dustin's face, leaving him flushing a bright red all the way down his chest. “ _Steve_. You are _not_ shoving your fingers up my ass.” He'd meant to come off as firm, but instead it came out as a cracked mess.

“It's just one, and it's only in for like a second!” Dustin couldn't help but note that Steve's cheeks were nearly as red as his felt.

“One is still more fingers than I ever want in my ass, regardless of how long they're in there, holy shit, Steve.”

Something changed in Steve's demeanor then, his eyes looked just a little more sincere, lips turned down at the corners in a soft frown. He sighed and looked away from Dustin's face, a surefire sign that he was about to say something meaningful. Dustin wanted to kick himself for leaning in closer to hear.

“If this really is because of all that upside-down shit… If people are actually getting cancer from just living in the same town as it… I mean, what about us? What about _you_? You were raising one of those things, Dustin.”

“Demodogs,” Dustin corrected softly, his gaze locked on Steve's face.

“Right. Demodogs. You were exposed for a long time.” Steve finally looked down at him, catching his gaze and holding it. “You're smart, man. You don't need me to put this together for you.”

Dustin fidgeted, his hands sliding up and down his thighs just for something to touch to ground himself. While his instinctual response to the thought of something going inside him was revulsion, there was something else that he couldn't quite place. It was that weird knocking feeling on his heart again, reminding him that he still had this strange desire to be closer to Steve. And Steve really did make a good point…

“It's just the one finger and nothing else?” he asked, grabbing for his cap so he could tug it down over his eyes.

“A small thermometer first, then just the one finger. We need an accurate internal temp, but you won't hardly feel that part, I promise.”

Dustin took a shaky breath, refusing to look at Steve while he described what all he was about to do to his ass. After a moment, he glanced up just enough to catch a glimpse of Steve's mouth. “And you've had one before too?”

Steve's lips quirked up just a notch on one side. “Can't join a sports team without a complete physical.”

That seemed to quell some of Dustin's fears. His next deep breath was slow and calculated, like the one he'd taken before agreeing to this whole thing. “God, no wonder the kid in front of me looked so upset when he came out.” He followed it up with a nervous laugh, which he could tell put Steve a little more at ease.

“Not gonna lie, it's not the most comfortable thing, but it beats finding out you've got cancer when it's too late to stop it.”

Dustin nodded, his tongue briefly darting out to wet his dry lips. “Okay.” It was all he could manage in the way of a positive confirmation, his head feeling just a little too heavy and his heart feeling like it was pounding out a too-fast beat against his chest. Steve wasn't moving yet, and he hadn't asked Dustin to look him in the eye or tried to lift his hat. That was another small thing that Dustin found himself appreciating far more than he could express, because there was no way he could meet Steve's gaze right then. Not with his last little shred of dignity still intact at least.

“It'll be easiest if you climb up there the rest of the way. Uh, hands and knees,” Steve suggested while taking a few steps back. He turned toward the counter, clearing his throat and acting like he was busy shuffling through Dustin's chart on the clipboard. Like he was offering what little privacy he could manage in their situation. 

Dustin drew his bottom lip between his teeth and ground them against it with a barely audible whine, before finally dropping from the exam table to his feet. He stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other on the cool tile, gaze firmly locked on Steve's back like he expected him to turn around without warning. When nothing happened, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and finally hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. It still took him a few seconds to get up the courage to do it, but eventually the material dropped down to a pile around his feet, which he slowly stepped out of and kicked aside. Steve still looked engrossed in the chart he was reading, but Dustin had a feeling that he was just waiting to hear the crinkle of the paper that lined the exam table. Might as well get this over with.

Slowly, Dustin climbed up onto the table once more, drawing his legs up completely and taking several deep breaths before shuffling around to get into position. He was pretty sure that he hadn't ever felt so exposed in all his life, even showering with all the guys after gym couldn't come close to topping this. Daring a glance over his shoulder, he noted that Steve wasn't turning around yet, even though Dustin was sure he'd made more than enough noise when he'd moved himself into position on top of that stupid crinkling paper. With a clearing of his throat, he quickly ducked his head again, hat covering most of his face. “I'm uh… I'm ready, I guess.”

Finally, he heard Steve move. Just a small shuffle at first, then what Dustin thought sounded like a nervous swallow, before he heard the sound of shoes on linoleum heading toward him. A large hand came to rest on his upper back, just between his shoulder blades, making him tense up, his hands crinkling the paper beneath him.

“Relax,” came Steve's gentle voice, his thumb working soft circles into Dustin's skin in an attempt at getting his tense muscles to unclench. “I'm gonna talk you through the whole thing, man.”

That seemed to be enough to get Dustin to relax into the touch, his back steadily growing less tense, until he almost felt silly for even having tensed up at all. Of course Steve wasn't going to hurt him, Dustin should know that by now, it was just awkward and embarrassing as hell to be naked and bent over in front of the guy he looked up to. Steve was like his best friend, and this was new territory that went way beyond the boundaries of what he considered okay to do with a best friend. But Steve was also a nurse who was concerned about him, and he knew what he was doing, Dustin chose to focus on that instead.

“I guess this is the part where I ask why you couldn't buy me dinner first.” Dustin's voice cracked as he tried to make light of the situation, making him wince in shame. Steve still snorted at his joke though, which made a little grin break out on his face instead.

“Dude, if you get through this without trying to murder me, I'll buy you dinner anywhere you want.” Steve sounded genuine when he said it, and just that gesture alone was enough to put Dustin at ease. This didn't have to be any weirder than either of them made it.

“Deal. Now hurry the hell up, will you? Let's get it over with so I can start forgetting this ever happened.”

“Gladly.”

Steve's hand left Dustin's back, which was followed by the sound of shuffling, then a small clatter as a rolling tray was wheeled closer to the table. Rather than look to see what was on it, Dustin simply hung his head between his arms and focused on breathing. He heard the familiar snap of gloves as Steve got ready, and he tried really hard not to think about where one of those gloved fingers was going to be in just a few short minutes. What was it that Steve had said was first, temperature?

“Okay, first is the thermometer. It's so small you'll barely even feel it, so just try to keep from tensing up too much.” As Steve spoke, he moved around behind Dustin, shuffling some things on the tray. His hand came to rest on Dustin's skin once again, only this time it was a latex-covered grip on one of his hips, feeling too clinical for his liking. Still, he worked to breathe through it, even when Steve gave him a final warning and he felt a small blunt _thing_ against his hole, pushing inside like it wouldn't have mattered if he'd even tried to resist it. Steve must have covered it in something slippery.

Despite the way Dustin bit down on his lip to try to keep quiet, a small whine still managed to slip past. Steve was right, the thermometer was small enough that he could hardly feel it, but that didn't make it any less strange to think about, considering he was still very much aware of the hard object sticking out of him.

“Doing okay there, buddy?” Steve asked, the hand on Dustin's hip shifting to his lower back, where it rested like a comforting reassurance.

“Okay as I can be with something sticking out of my ass,” he replied with just a little hint of bitterness, though it wasn't really meant for Steve. He gave a little sigh and shifted his knees on the table, thankful at least that the school had opted for the comfortable exam tables with the cushioned tops. Kneeling like this on anything harder would have been torture.

“It's just for a minute. You're already like halfway done,” Steve reassured, giving his back a small pat like he was about to call him a good boy or something.

“Yeah, and then you're gonna shove a finger in there instead.” Dustin groaned, sounding way more miserable than he actually felt. Maybe he sort of wanted to exaggerate just to make extra sure that Steve knew he wasn't happy about this. Somehow he could still feel Steve's smirk over his shoulder, which should have bothered him, but only wound up bringing back that stupid warm feeling from earlier. Suddenly the hand on his back felt different than before, hotter in a way, and Dustin had to use every ounce of his willpower to shove down that stupid part of him that was a teenager with hormones. Getting a boner while his best friend prodded around in his ass was probably the worst possible thing he could think of right then.

Thankfully, just a few seconds later, Steve was letting Dustin know he was done, which was apparently also his warning that he was going to slide the thermometer out. Dustin managed to stay still, though he was holding his breath all the way until the thing was out of him.

“Totally normal temperature,” Steve announced, setting the thermometer aside to sterilize later and grabbing his chart to write some notes down. “Almost done now. Just try to get comfortable and I'll get it done as fast as I can.”

Dustin scoffed. “Comfortable. Right.” Still, he shifted his position slightly, making sure to keep his hips up even as he dropped his upper half down onto his elbows instead of his hands. At least this way he could bury his face in his arms if he needed to.

“Okay, it's gonna feel kinda weird. Like a pressure on your bladder. Just tell me if it hurts at all and I'll stop, got it?” And bless his fucking heart, Steve didn't move until he heard a small noise of understanding from Dustin. Even then, he continued explaining what he was doing as he did it, like how he was adding lubricant to his finger to make sure it would go in as smooth as possible.

At the first touch of Steve's slick finger, Dustin tensed, his teeth grinding into his bottom lip to help him keep quiet. Steve was just spreading lube in circles at first, causing all kinds of sensations that Dustin hadn't even known he could feel. His hole twitched and fluttered for a moment as the tip of Steve's finger started adding pressure. Then suddenly his muscles gave and the digit started its slow slide inward.

Dustin tried really hard to make his surprised noise into some kind of eloquent word, but what came out sounded more along the lines of “hnng” than anything intelligible. He dropped his head down into his arms and did his best to keep his legs from shaking, but it was hard as hell to stay still and quiet once Steve started to move his finger. Shit, he could feel Steve's knuckles against his ass, when had he gotten his whole finger inside? With a near bruising grip, Dustin clutched his own arms, nails biting into skin as the movements inside him started to send little waves of _something_ right to his dick. In his haze, he barely managed to catch Steve's warning that he was about to go over his prostate until it was too late. The noise that left Dustin was some cross between a yelp and a weird little keening sound, which made him flush bright red all the way down his chest.

From the way that Steve's finger stilled inside him, it seemed that he'd definitely heard the noise, and Dustin would never admit it, but maybe he blushed in more places than just his face, which Steve probably noticed too. Keeping his face firmly hidden in his arms, Dustin gave a small grunt, as if to tell Steve to get on with it. He was rewarded by yet another pass over his prostate, this one feeling just as intense as the last one. There was no way to stop the shaking in his legs this time, or the small whines that just wouldn't stay caught in his throat. He was feeling hot again, his heart pounding as he found himself focusing on where Steve's finger was and how it was making him feel. Unfortunately, he realized too late that he was moving his hips slightly, it had just been a sort of subconscious rocking motion, but he quickly stopped himself as soon as he noticed it.

“Uh, Dustin?” Steve asked, his voice breaking in a way that Dustin definitely wasn't used to hearing. Was it nerves, or had Steve actually noticed what had just been going on? Maybe he was about to tell him off for being a creep.

“Yeah, Steve?” Best to play it safe, pretend that he had no idea anything was wrong at all.

“You're— I mean you— Uh. It's pretty normal to get, y'know, worked up from this. You don't have to be embarrassed.”

At first, Dustin wasn't totally sure what Steve was talking about, but all it took was a little shifting to be able to look down at himself with his head still practically covered by his arms. He gave a small gasp and immediately went back to hiding his face. Somehow all of Steve's poking and prodding had managed to get his cock to harden up just enough to be noticeable. There was no way in hell he was going to live this one down, especially not when all he wanted was for Steve to start moving his finger again.

“Steve can you just… Maybe stop talking for a minute and go back to what you were doing?” He made it sound vague intentionally, not quite asking Steve to rub his prostate again, but also not quite trying to rush him into finishing either.

Steve swallowed, the sound audible in the sudden silence of the room. Dustin had a feeling that he was contemplating something, he just wished that he wasn't doing all of his thinking while his finger was still buried unmoving in his ass. After a few long seconds that felt like hours, Steve shifted his finger, crooking it down to run the tip in a teasing circle around Dustin's prostate. It was enough to send a jolt through him, his back arching slightly and his dick giving a sudden kick as it hardened up between his legs.

“I could stop now,” Steve said softly, though his finger stayed right where it was. “Your prostate feels—”

“Steve, if you say _fine_ , you lose all plausible deniability and I have to do the walk of shame down the hallway with a boner.”

Steve went quiet for a moment, definitely thinking things over. Dustin had essentially just asked him to help get him off, which he was starting to regret more and more as the silence and lack of movement dragged on. Suddenly, Steve's finger moved again, sliding out nearly to the tip before pressing back inside. Dustin swore he could hear Steve's breathing start to get heavier, a little stuttered as he started to work his finger in and out at a steady pace.

“I guess I can take another look. We can't be too careful about something serious like cancer, right?” Steve sounded nervous, like he wanted to tack on some warning about Dustin not telling anyone about this. But Dustin was old enough to know exactly what was going on, and he already had no plans to tell a single soul that he was about to get off on being finger fucked by his best friend. That was the sort of thing that a guy didn't live down, and he had enough years left in school that he didn't need to be known as the weird kid who got off during the school physical.

“ _Steve_ ,” Dustin whined, his hands grasping at the paper beneath him, tearing it slightly as he bunched it up in his fists. Steve's finger was thrusting into his prostate with each slide inward, leaving his cock twitching and wet at the tip. He didn't even get this wet when he jerked off at home, it was already dripping down to leave a little slick puddle on the paper, a thin string of translucent fluid connecting from the slit to the small mess beneath his crotch. It broke when Dustin's hand moved of its own accord to grip his erection and give a much needed squeeze.

The thrusting paused briefly, then stopped altogether as Steve slid his finger out completely. Dustin froze with his hand on his cock, panting softly as he bit the inside of his cheek. Did he fuck up and totally read the situation wrong? Maybe Steve really had just been doing a routine prostate exam and Dustin had only convinced himself that there was more to it. He didn't dare look back at Steve.

“Steve, I— _Oh holy shit!_ ” He couldn't even make it to a proper apology before he felt the finger push back inside, now even more slick than before.

“Needed more lube,” Steve said with a knowing tone to his voice, Dustin swore he could hear him grinning.

“Asshole,” Dustin grumbled, only to cry out a moment later when Steve's finger went directly to his prostate to start rubbing firm circles against it. “Shit… That's good. Really good.”

Steve kept up the rubbing, occasionally changing the pressure or the pattern, but never stopping. He leaned down over Dustin, his free hand sliding up his back, over his shoulder and into his messy curls. The material of the glove was uncomfortable though, pulling at his hair when Steve just meant to run fingers through it gently. He turned his head, daring a small glance up at Steve, who looked just as flushed as Dustin felt. “Take that glove off if you're gonna touch me. I don't like it.”

Steve's other hand was a little preoccupied at the moment, so he compromised by lifting his hand up to his mouth and taking the bottom of the glove between his teeth so he could peel it off. He tossed it in the direction of the trash bin, then went back to touching Dustin, warm skin to skin contact, gentle fingers in his hair. His hat toppled off his head as Steve's fingers displaced it, but he made no attempt to pull it back on.

“This okay, Dustin? I can stop anytime.”

“If you stop now, I will personally do something terrible to your car and possibly also try to hurt you physically.”

Steve snorted and gave a twist of his finger that left Dustin's legs shaking and had him biting down on his arm to muffle an embarrassingly loud noise. “Move your hand then, I'm not jerking you off too.”

Right, he had a hand on his dick. His dick that was currently so hard that it was turning an angry red at the tip and starting to ache. He shifted his hold around his shaft, leaving it just a little loose so he could glide up and down easier. Starting slow, he worked himself in long jerks, twisting his wrist at the tip like he'd learned to do while figuring out the best ways to touch himself as a curious preteen. He was slick enough at the slit that he managed to smear some precome down his length like a makeshift lube, not that he'd ever cared much about dick chafing, being a constantly horny teenager and all. It was good though, better than any amount of jerking off he'd ever done on his own, and he had to wonder if it was thanks to Steve specifically, or just the finger that was ruthlessly abusing his prostate.

He could hear Steve panting softly, could see his pretty pink lips parted around his breaths when he turned his head a little bit. Dustin was looking at Steve now, there was no point in hiding it. Steve, his best friend, the coolest guy he knew, was coming apart just above him. _Because_ of him. The thought alone made him whine, his hand speeding up on his cock. He wondered if Steve was getting hard too, he didn't expect him to whip it out right there, but he found that he liked thinking about what it might look like, how it might feel in his hands.

“Shit, Steve… I'm close. Can you just— A little more?” He wasn't even sure what he was asking for at this point, just that he needed _more_ of it, more of Steve.

“I've got you, buddy,” Steve assured. As much as Dustin wanted to keep watching him, he had to squeeze his eyes shut and rebury his face in his arms when he felt a second finger starting to press its way in next to the first.

“Oh shit. Shit shit shit _shit_!” The slight stretch of two fingers and the added pressure against his prostate was what sent him over in the end. His dick throbbed and twitched as his hand flew over it, his come hitting the paper beneath him in several long spurts. It was more than he was used to when he did this at home, it must have had something to do with having fingers practically milking his prostate while he came.

He was panting and shaking by the time he was done, his hand slowly leaving his cock as Steve's fingers carefully slipped out of him. He heard the snap of a glove being removed, then the sound of the sink running for just a second. When Steve came back to his side, he gently ran a damp cloth between Dustin's cheeks, cleaning up the excess lube so he would have less of a sticky mess to have to walk around in. After that, Steve set the cloth down near Dustin's arm, and Dustin barely managed to force himself to sit up so he could clean the mess from his hand and dick. He glanced down at the ruined paper that was once sanitary and nice, and suddenly there was laughter bubbling up from within. He couldn't stop it, he wound up laughing, sounding like he couldn't believe what they'd really just done. When he looked up at Steve with little tears in the corners of his eyes, he found that his friend was sporting a huge grin and an even more huge bulge in the front of his scrubs. He licked his lips, his laughter dying down as it became obvious where he was staring.

Steve's grin faltered just a little and he suddenly looked sort of embarrassed as he reached down to try to adjust the bulge into a less obvious position. “One thing at a time, man. Someone's gonna get suspicious if you don't get back to class, and I really do need this job.”

Dustin swallowed, but gave a nod of understanding. Steve took a step back and Dustin hopped down from the table to start getting dressed. When he was finally looking decent again, he found Steve leaning against the counter, scribbling on his clipboard. Probably writing something about how Dustin was definitely one hundred percent cancer free because of a good thorough check. He headed over to lean next to Steve, their hips just barely brushing as he crossed his arms and nonchalantly kept his gaze straight ahead.

“So… dinner, right? I think a certain someone definitely owes me now.”

Steve gave a small huff, but there was a fond smile on his face. He didn't seem to be upset or bothered at all that they'd done any of this. It was something that was surely going to be at least a little awkward to talk about later, but at least Dustin didn't see any regret on his face.

“Meet me in the parking lot after school. You can call your mom from my place and let her know that I'll get you home later. And figure out where you wanna go so we don't have to sit around thinking about it.”

A wide grin spread across Dustin's face and he gave a quick nod. “I've got a few potential contenders in mind already, but I'll try to narrow it down for your sake.” He patted Steve on the arm and pushed off of the counter to start for the door. A quick glance at the clock told him he'd already missed most of history class, which meant there were only like two more classes and then he'd get to see Steve again. Was he dreaming or had Steve really implied that they could do something like this again sometime? He let himself hope while he gripped the handle of the door, then paused to shoot Steve one last look.

“Try not to miss me too much.” Whatever Steve had planned on saying in return was cut off as Dustin pulled open the door and left to head for his classroom, already counting down the minutes until the end of the day. Maybe physicals weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, so please let me know if you enjoy this, I might make a continuation if there's enough interest in it! This ship definitely needs more love and attention <3


End file.
